King of the Night
Summary King of the Night, or Yoruno, is the primary antagonist during the first arc of KoreZombie. A long time ago, he was resurrected by Eucliwood Hellscythe as a zombie, which he was grateful for, and they got along well together with the 5 other members of their group, Seventh Abyss. Over the course of centuries however, his immortality bored him and, bereft of dreams and hopes, wanted to die, but couldn't due to being a zombie, and the only way was for Eucliwood to kill him with her powers. He then killed the leader of his own group to provoke Eucliwood into killing him. Instead, she told him to disappear with her powers. However, Eucliwood's order didn't translate to death, and Yoruno reappears in front of her centuries later, soon after the start of the series. Despite his past actions, Eucliwood refuses to kill him, not wanting to cause pain and suffering to anyone. He mind controls Kyoko and creates fake Megalo to create chaos on Earth and harm those close to Eucliwood so she will become angry enough to want to kill him. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, likely higher, higher with stat amp. At least 8-B with time bombs Name: King of the Night, Yoruno Origin: Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? Gender: Male Age: Several hundreds of years Classification: Zombie, Veterinarian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Statistics Amplification, Can cause headaches by speaking when stat-amped, Experienced Brawler, Immortality (Types 2, 3 and 7), Regeneration (at least Mid-Low during the day, at least fast Low-Mid at night), Teleportation, Mist Manipulation, Aura (Fear, Nausea), Life Manipulation (Can create fake Megalo), Mind Manipulation, Possession (specifics are unknown, but he mind controlled and possessed Kyoko on different occasions), Dimensional Storage, Explosion Manipulation and Adhesivity via time-bombs, Resistance to Fear Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Acupuncture and Pressure Points Attack Potency: At least Small Building level, likely higher (stronger than Kyoko, who's stronger than Ayumu Aikawa; on par with a casual Ariel), higher with stat amp. At least City Block level with time bombs (would have destroyed everything in a 1km radius) Speed: At least Subsonic+ (Much faster than Seraphim) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class, likely higher Durability: At least Small Building level, likely higher (ignored most of what Masou-Ayumu threw at him, traded blows with Ariel) Stamina: Very high, and far higher than Ayumu Aikawa. Dominated his fights against him, and outmatches even vampire ninjas. Can fight Ariel for a while Range: Standard melee range, Dozens of meters with mist, 1 kilometer radius for time bombs Standard Equipment: 14 time bombs Intelligence: Calm and collected, he's able to formulate plans that almost always go his way, all the while fighting casually to reach his goals. Has massive experience in life and as a fighter. Can easily take on multiple opponents while taking the weaknesses of each into account. Has accumulated experience for hundreds of years Weaknesses: Weak to light and fire. His regeneration speed is drastically reduced during the day Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mist Manipulation:' Yoruno's unique ability is to create black mist around him that serves primarily for teleportation. Anything surrounded by the mist, be it objects or creatures, will be teleported wherever Yoruno desires within a radius of several dozens of meters. The larger the target is, the longer it takes for the teleportation to happen, from instantaneous for small objects to a maximum of 5 seconds to teleport himself. The mist can also be used as a way to defend against attacks, teleporting weapons and projectiles away. A peculiarity of this ability is that he can temporarily teleport his limbs to strike from his opponent's blind spots and then "reattach" them back, or temporarily teleport an enemy's incoming limbs to hit the air, themselves or an ally; this method of temporary teleportation of limbs can be spammed into a flurry of attacks around an enemy. When he teleports limbs away, they aren't cut off: it's more akin to having them go through gates. *'Immortality/Passive Regeneration:' Whenever Yoruno's body is hurt, or limbs are detached or cut off, it will automatically start the process of healing itself and/or reconnecting the body parts together, with Yoruno being able to still move. The effectiveness and speed of the regeneration is increased at night, decreased during the day, and nigh-stopped when near harsh light or fire. Separated parts will be attracted to one other like magnets, and flesh will repair itself *'Time Bombs:' Yoruno has access to a couple plushie-shaped time bombs that are highly adhesive. It's impossible for someone to remove the time bomb from themselves; while it can detached by someone else (the combined efforts of Ayumu Aikawa and Haruna barely succeeded in detaching one from Maelstrom), it will then attach itself to whoever pulled it off. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka? Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Villains Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Disease Users Category:Brawlers Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Aura Users Category:Life Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Fear Users Category:Mind Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Undead Category:Zombies Category:Adults Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Possession Users